Adfigi Animis
by Jak.Al.Simmy
Summary: This story is about Jacob going through his imprint with a new girl in LaPush. Story begins during New Moon while Edward is gone, brief appearances from Bella. JxOC, eventual BxE.
1. Dear God

'Adfigi Animis'- To be Imprinted

_Summary:_ This story is about Jacob going through his imprint with a girl from his school. Story begins during New Moon while Edward is gone, brief appearances from Bella.

_Rating_: So far, there's nothing bad in this story. I have the first few chapters mapped out in my head, and I don't see anything getting too bad, however, I have decided to rate this story M for my own peace of mind. This assures that no one can yell at me later for forgetting to up the rating.

_Author's Note: _Alright, here's the scoop. This story will hopefully get itself out in less than thirty chapters if I can manage. My chapters tend to be on the longer side but I'll try to shorten them a bit so I can get them out to you sooner. If you have any questions, feel free to send them in reviews, or e-mail me at ''. I think I'll be trying out some different point of view's in this story but for now, it should mainly just be Jacob. If the point of view changes, I'll be sure to mark the chapter accordingly. That's all for now— x.Tiffany

'**Adfigi Animis'- to be imprinted**

Chapter One- 'Dear God…'

_Posted: March 27, 2008_

There was a droplet of sweat trailing its way between my shoulder blades, and I could swear I felt Bella's eyes following it down my back. It was antagonizing, driving me mad, my foot was tapping and there was a distinct throbbing in my temples. It wasn't often that Bella let me get away with going shirtless but ever since my temperature had jumped to a toasty hundred and eight degree's I couldn't help it, no matter how uncomfortable it made her feel.

"If you insist on trailing your eyes any lower, I think you should buy me dinner first." I chided, spinning to face her and leaning on my VW Rabbit in the process.

She blushed a delicate rose colour and her eyes snapped up to meet mine, knowing she'd been caught red handed she smiled bashfully at me. "You always find a way to work food into a conversation Jacob Black, should that lead me to the assumption that you happen to _still _be hungry?"

I smirked playfully and grabbed a rag to wipe the grease off of my hands. "Does that mean your buying me dinner?"

Bella huffed and grabbed her bag, she shook her head at me, though she was still smiling, which lead me to believe she was actually considering taking me out to eat somewhere. Her delicate silence began to drag on me and I caved before she had the chance.

"Fine Bells, no dinner. But next time I catch you staring like that," I paused for dramatic effect. "I'll be sure to return your ogling."

I'd always loved making her blush, but the crimson that flushed her cheeks made me realize I might have taken it a little farther than I needed to. I walked over to her and leaned down so my face was level with hers. She looked shocked, I figured she thought I'd try to kiss her or something, not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind numerous times, but I was only semi-innocently reaching for my shirt.

I could hear a weird crackling noise coming from the bottom of her throat. It deeply resembled the noises that babies made before they began saying actual words. I smirked at her discomfort. It was oddly gratifying to notice the effect that I had on her. Even if she wasn't interested, there had to be something under the surface for my proximity to bother her so badly.

"Relax Bella; I'm just getting my shirt…" The laughter was not hidden in my voice as I raised my eyebrows and pointedly looked at the navy shirt that was now in my outstretched hand. Her eyes followed my gaze and when she saw the shirt her eyes closed and she began to shake her head back and forth.

"I'm sorry Jake," she replied, the discomfort from earlier still evident in her vocals. "I think I'm delusional…"

I shook my head at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her bike. After the bikes had been reconstructed, she opted to not sit on boxes and the cold ground. There was a playful glare across her features and she ambled forward as I yanked my shirt over my head.

"So Jake, if you're not going to let me pay for your dinner, does that mean you're treating me?" Mischievous, that was the one word I could use to describe her at this moment. If there was anything about me that had rubbed off onto her, it was my mirror like quality. I had a habit of reflecting things back at other people, sarcasm, discomfort, the dinner bill. She was learning quickly, it was one of the numerous things I liked about her, she could adapt, and still stay completely as she was.

I snorted and looked at her incredulously for a moment, feigning hurt. A chuckle came soon after, I rolled my eyes and shoved her very lightly to the side. I heard her cry out as she fell to the ground, my eyes widened and I leant my hand to help her back up. Her playful glare was back and as she dusted off her backside she made a point of saying;

"If you weren't before, the check is certainly yours now. I think you bruised my shoulder."

There was a comfortable silence on the walk into the house. Bella grabbed her keys from the hook beside the door and I ran into the living room to let Billy know we were heading out, he had smiled and yelled at me to 'pick up the check for a change' on our way to Bella's truck. Bella and I got a good laugh or two out of that, it was true, I let Bella pay much too often, but she tended to be much more stubborn than I was. Or at least, she liked to argue more in public.

A comfortable silence filled her ancient vehicle all the way into Port Angeles. She kept glancing at me as if there was something she intended to ask, but for some reason, I got the feeling there was something she wanted me to ask her. The brief thought of inviting her to the dance again crossed my mind, but I automatically assumed she would only decline again. Even if Bella had wanted to go on a date with me, a dance wasn't exactly the best idea, besides, it would be awkward for her to be around my classmates, they were younger than her, and I wanted her to be comfortable.

When we got to the quaint eatery we seated ourselves even though there was a sign that told us not to. When a waiter passed us by on his way to another table Bella waved him over and asked him to come back with two cokes. He had asked when we got there, and she said we were seated by a blonde woman nearly thirty minutes ago, although it was a lie he fell for it and apologized. When the waiter had left I had raised a sceptic brow at her and she had returned it with a nervous giggle. We then ordered our food, there was practically enough to feed an army on our table and when our food had been served, our waiter had enlisted the help of a blonde waitress. I reasoned that this must have been why he had bothered to apologize, because there was someone working who matched our description. Bella had blushed when the waitress made a joke about how much food we had. She had asked to move us to a bigger table so that when our friends joined us there would be room. I saved Bella the trouble of explaining and told the waitress, who's name was Tammy that I was very hungry, and we wished to eat in peace.

Bella had chastised me, telling me not to be so rude, though after she was finished, her argument fell apart due to her fit of laughter that lasted until her meal was half completed. Again, the silence engulfed the both of us, we looked aimlessly around at things in the room, she stared at all the food I was eating, I threatened to show her the food I was eating, and her eyes would snap away from my face immediately. After I'd had quite enough of the quiet I took a sip of my coke and sighed to get her attention. Her eyes slowly drifted back to mine and she asked me what I was sighing about.

"Oh nothing," I told her dramatically, "It's just that I have no one to take to the dance, and I was really hoping that you would reconsider…"

There was warning in her eyes, but I pressed on anyway.

"We don't even have to dance if you don't want too… We can just sit at one of the tables and talk to Quill and Embry."

She had both her eyes closed by the time I was finished arguing my case. She slowly opened one eye, it was staring as far upward as it could and then, the other eye opened, looking in the exact same direction. She did this often and very rarely did it ever phase me, but now, it seemed out of place, and weird.

"Dear God," she said, although I knew she was making a joke, since I didn't think she believed all that highly in her spirituality. "please make the werewolf stop asking to drag me along to his school and show me off to all of his friends. I took your advice, I told him no, but its not enough, he just wont give up! If you make him stop asking me, I shall be forever faithful to you, oh Lord my God…" and with that she lowered her eyes, knowing she wouldn't have to stay faithful to her promise to God, because my mouth was already open to protest.

"Honestly Bella, there's no need to involve _him_," I pointed upwards for emphasis. "I was only reiterating that you should come with me, because you'd have fun. I bet Charlie would agree."

Bella glared again at me, and then, she glared at the ceiling. I could only assume this was her way of telling the 'big guy upstairs' that she would no longer be held to the 'agreement'. She cleared her throat and made one last statement on the subject.

"I'm not going Jake, and if you ask me again, I won't speak to you until Sunday." Her tone was strong, and I knew there would be no point in asking her again, though I knew I would want to when I called her tomorrow. She sighed and spoke again, "Besides, you tell me not to involve _that one_" she pointed upwards like I had. "and then you involve the other one? Charlie has nothing to do with my refusal to go to your dance."

I looked at her for another few minutes before I hailed the waiter and got the bill. We were out of there within the next fifteen minutes and the whole way home there was nothing but silence. Not even the comforting silence we had become accustomed too. There was no longer a question I thought Bella wanted me to ask her, I assumed what I had noticed before was that she _hadn't_ wanted me to ask her, and that was what she had been nervous about. When she pulled up beside my house to let me out I smiled at her and told her goodnight. She told me to call her tomorrow, and to have fun at the dance, I merely nodded, and that was the last I would see of her until Sunday, there was no way she would want to see me tomorrow, Saturday, the day of the dance she had been trying to avoid talking about all week. She was glad it would soon be over I was sure, but to be honest, now that I knew she really wouldn't be coming with me, I wasn't sure I wanted to go either… Maybe Quill and Embry could convince me by tomorrow evening, I hoped so, because I'd been looking forward to it, until now.

**Alright then, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, they let me know that you guys are enjoying the story, and that way I can tempt myself to write more often, instead of doing homework like I should be. **


	2. Perfection

'Adfigi Animis'- To be Imprinted

'Adfigi Animis'- To be Imprinted

_Disclaimer:_ None of the awesome-ness that is twilight belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Hopefully I can sort of do her characters justice.

_Author's Note: _Alright my wonderful readers, here's chapter two! There's no big news to tell at the moment, except wish me luck! My home show is this weekend, my family and friends finally get to see me compete! Anyway, the next chapter should be along in a couple of days. I'm really trying to stay on top of this.

'**Adfigi Animis'- to be imprinted**

Chapter Two- 'Perfection'

_Posted: March 28, 2008_

As soon as Bella dropped me off I knew I'd really gotten on her nerves this past week. It didn't really seem like I had solicited her over the dance that much, but apparently I hadn't been noticing her level of irritation as the week passed slowly along. She hadn't even really said goodbye to me, usually I at least got a hug, but her hands had stayed strictly on the steering wheel, as if she'd wanted to hug me, but wanted me to feel guilty more. I could appreciate that, I knew I could be annoying, especially if I really wanted something, like Bella, and her to say she would come with me to the Spring Formal.

It wasn't really a big dance or anything, and it wasn't as if I had actually wanted to 'show her off' like she had mentioned before, it was just that, I wanted to spend time with her, having fun in a public and non-stressful atmosphere. However, in my endless tirade, I forgot more about what Bella wanted, she hated dancing because she was uncoordinated, and there was slim to little chance of that turning out to be a non-stress situation for her. I had been insensitive all week to her, and she'd barely said a distasteful word about it, other than 'no Jacob, for the last time, I won't go to the dance with you.' She had tried to be polite in turning me down, but I just kept asking. Jeez I could be annoying when I wanted.

Billy had given me an odd look when I'd come in the door, apparently it was still early. He asked me for my excuse and rather than telling him what had really happened, I opted for a white lie, telling him Bella had homework she wanted to get out of the way. I'd gone up to me room, and after peeking at the clock, which read 9:45pm I'd decided to take a long hot shower and jump into bed. I really wanted to see Bella before the dance tomorrow, I figured an apology was in store for me, and the sooner I got it over with, the sooner I could have fun at the dance, and not be worrying if Bella would ever forgive me, as silly as it was. I kind of had a feeling that Bella would forgive me either way.

After Billy had chastised me for using all the hot water I grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants and headed to bed, knowing of the trying day I would face when I became conscious again. It was almost 11am when I woke, the phone being the object to bring me out of my deep sleep. After yawning and stretching, I ambled over to the phone on my desk, picking it up and mumbling a groggy 'hello'.

Quil's voice greeted me, he assured my I sounded like crap and told me the pack needed to have a meeting.

"I'll meet you at Sam and Emily's in twenty minutes, then." I told him moving to put the phone back on the receiver.

"Wait Jacob!" Quil yelled, though since the phone was so far from my ear I barely heard him. The phone snapped back up to my ear, so I could figure out what he wanted. "Jake?" I had grunted, assuring him of my presence. "Right, I don't mean a physical meeting, just go out into the woods and phase. This is one of those conversations we shouldn't have out loud.

I had again, grunted in response and I was sure if I could have seen Quill he would have been shaking his head at me. I ran a hand through my hair and while jogging outside I had written Billy a note saying I'd be back before long and wrote the time on it. I made my way to a small secluded area and quickly disposed of the little clothing I had on. I threw them beside and old oak tree and phased into my werewolf form. Instantaneously I could hear the entire pack's thoughts circling in my head.

'_Hey Jake.' _Embry thought to me, while I heard Quills laughter resounding in his head and a mumbled, _'morning sleepy head' _which had come from an irritated sounding Sam.

'_So, what's the problem? Please tell me you woke me up for a good reason…' _It was both a question and a warning, and they knew it.

'_Black when does the dance start?'_ the question came from Embry, and I'm sure he could sense my anger because immediately afterward he continued with, _'as a side note, of course'_

'_I think six, but I'm not sure if I plan on showing when it actually starts, or waiting for a bit before I head over…'_

'_Anyway, back to business. The reason I called the meeting this morning is, last night when I was out for a run, I smelt a bloodsucker.'_

'_Are you sure Sam?' _I asked him, praying he was wrong. The last thing Bella and I needed right now was the 'return of the Cullen's'.

'_I'm positive, but it didn't smell like a Cullen, so you can stop worrying, about that anyway. You should be worried about Bella though… I think you should ask her if she knew any other vampires.'_

'_I'll be sure to find a way to bring it up.' _I told him, reluctantly of course. Vampires were a sore subject between Bella and I, we both hated discussing it because it brought her pain, and it made me feel sick.

'_Anyway boys, I think we should start making rounds just in case it's something to worry about. Jake you can take the area around Bella's house, I'll take the borders, Quil you'll stick to the area near the beeches and Embry you'll be heading out to the mountains, if that's all right with everyone?'_

There was a resounding yes from all of the pack and Sam told us we could go our separate ways. Whenever I had to concentrate on looking for scents I always had to breathe funny. I had to take deep even breaths to ensure I smelled everything around me. Most of the time all I could get a whiff of was pine trees and fresh water, but the odd time I had been able to smell local wildlife, it hadn't smelt too good. Now that I was searching for vampire, I was even more reluctant to actually catch a scent. I had been told by Sam they smelt absolutely awful.

I wasn't sure how long I had been roaming the woods behind Bella's home before I was able to pull myself out of my reverie, but I assumed it had been in the ball park of a few hours. When I made it back to my clothing by the old oak tree and made my way back into the house the clock was nearing five. I hadn't expected to have been gone quite so long, but I still had time to give Bella a quick call, and I intended to do just that. The phone rang almost five times before an out-of-breath Bella finally picked up.

"Sorry Jake," she panted "I couldn't find the phone from my room so I had to run all the way down the stairs, and almost fell three times, and then the phone from the front hall was underneath a fishing magazine, and I almost couldn't find it either!" I had been blinking animatedly until she took in a deep breath and let the air back out in what sounded like a gust of wind. It amazed me how she could say so much all at once without interjecting a breath.

"Hey Bells, don't worry about it. I was just going to let it ring anyway." My face contained a sheepish grin she could not see so I opted then for a small chuckle to let her know there was no harm done.

"Anyway, now that I'm breathing normally, what did you need? Hopefully not to ask me to that _thing_ again." There was definite dislike attached to the word 'thing' but I had been expecting a reaction similar to this, and therefore it didn't faze me.

"No, but I call every day. I was checking up I guess. How's your day going?"

"Not bad, boring. I've done just about every chore available to me, dishes, laundry, vacuuming, dusting even!"

"Wow Bella, you're right. That sounds pretty crummy, and makes my day seem better, thanks." I grinned and I was sure she'd be able to detect the smile in my voice.

I could hear a faint buzzing noise and then Bella growled, it sounded odd coming from someone I knew was so small. "Sorry to cut this short Jake, but I've got to go, I think the dryer is about to blow up or something…" I'm sorry to say that there was no hint of a smile in _her_ voice as she spoke the words to me. I wished her good luck and she told me to have fun tonight, when we hung up, there was something left to be desired, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I tried to think about what I wanted to tell her, but reasoned it would have come to me if it were really that important.

I ran at werewolf speed to the garage to finish my Rabbit as quickly as I could manage. I really wanted to drive it there tonight, and I was sure I'd be able too, there was only one more thing left to do, I just had to fix the belt, which had somehow acquired a twist. After I had finished, I ran back into the house to wash up and get dressed. As much as I disliked fancy clothing, it felt almost nice to dress up for a change, but that was probably only because I knew it would only be for a few hours. I was lucky to have had gotten myself a new pair of dress slacks after my growth spurt because I was sure that my old pants would have only gone down to my knees. Along with my black pants I ruffled though my closet for a dress shirt. I am sad to say that I actually had to debate over which shirt I wanted to wear, the whole ordeal taking nearly ten minutes, and making me feel quite emasculated.

Once I was finally dressed and ready I called Quil and Embry and asked them if they wanted a ride. Quil let me know he was walking his date there and Embry said he'd thank me when I got there. It wasn't a very long drive to Embry's, but it happened to be in the opposite direction of the school. It was enough to make me groan, but I realized it was my fault for offering him a ride. Once we had made it near the school we opted for the scenic route so we wouldn't get there too early however it seemed an unnecessary precaution. When we finally did arrive, fifteen minutes after the dance had 'started' half the school was already there. This I found odd because the kids in La Push weren't really known for being punctual.

There weren't too many people actually dancing when we got inside, but that was normal for all of the dances at the school. People sat around talking and drinking punch until the sun went down, and when the party finally began, it took the principal and several teachers to break up the dancing. So, we did just what we were accustomed too, we sat around tables, and pulled chairs over to our friends and 'shot the shit' until probably nine or ten o'clock when couples started getting out on the dance floor, which still left much to be desired of the other people in the gymnasium. Apparently no one was in the mood to dance tonight. There were numerous people still sitting at the tables, others were leaning against the walls, some opted for sitting on the bleachers. Many of the people looked lonely, but the people who weren't sitting alone didn't look quite so… out of place. Of course, there would always be 'wall-flowers' at school dances. I almost felt bad; our school had a much larger female population than male, so a lot of the girls must have felt rather neglected. It must have sucked, because there were a few girls that had obviously spent hours on their hair and make-up and it seemed such a waste for them to spend their entire night sulking. It was then that I decided I would ask one of them to dance.

I scoured the bleachers looking for someone who looked like they might be fun to dance with. I was sure I'd spotted at least three that seemed fun, or girls that I knew when I saw her. She was sitting about halfway up the bleachers in a semi-awkward pose. It was really endearing. Her toes were turned inward and her feet were about a shoulder width apart, they angled together at the knee and from there I could see her dress. It was pink and ended a few inches above her knees. Her arms were crossed but still placed neatly across her knees, her shoulders were slumped forward, and her face had a very slight pout to it. I say slight because in addition to her pout there was a hint of a smile. Just seeing that tiny curve at the corners of her mouth made me want to make her smile for real. I didn't think she was from around here, she must have transferred after moving or something, because most of the kids that went to this school were native, and she didn't look the part. She had porcelain skin, deep brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was perfect, and I had no idea what to do with the thoughts of her that were now running around in my head. What was a guy to do?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about ending it here, but like I said, I have a competition tomorrow and I kind of need to get some sleep… I should have another chapter out before the end of the weekend and I promise the rest of the dance will be contained in it. Thanks for reading, review if you have the time. Thanks everyone, you're my favorite people!**

**x.Tiffany, a.k.a Bedwardella**


	3. Until Tomorrow

Disclaimer: None of the awesome-ness that is twilight belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

_Disclaimer:_ None of the awesome-ness that is twilight belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Hopefully I can sort of do her characters justice.

_Author's Note: _Sorry Guys! I was really looking forward to getting another chapter up by the end of the weekend, but I just couldn't manage. Anyway, seeing as its only Monday, and I had a really busy weekend, I'm forgiving myself, and I hope you can too. The dance will definitely be done by the end of this chapter and, I think Edward will show up in a few chapters from now… Oh and by the way, there's a link to the picture of the red dress on my page. Read on Lovelies…

'**Adfigi Animis'- to be imprinted**

Chapter Three-'Until Tomorrow.'

Posted: March 31, 2008

I couldn't believe my eyes. Never before in my life had I been so fortunate as to experience such beauty. I vaguely noticed the guys all staring at me, they probably thought I was crazy, I wondered if they had yet to follow my gaze and catch a sight of the beauty that was the girl in the pink dress. Which was all it took to break me from my reverie, I wanted her, and I didn't need my friends drooling all over her. I almost thought I'd caught her attention, but my head was snapping to face the guys too quickly for me to really notice, also a good thing, because I would have remained lost in her eyes much longer than was probably necessary. I could hear the low rumbling in my chest, it was getting to me, all the guys staring past me at the bleachers, though still, their reactions were nothing near what my own had been… I began to wonder if they were even looking at the same girl.

"Have you ever seen her before?" I asked them, I really wondered where this beauty had come from.

"Wendy? Man, she's in like, all of your classes… Don't let her know you forgot her name!" Embry smirked shaking his head at me. It was true, forgetting Wendy's name would have been terrible, except that, I knew who Wendy was, and Embry was right, she was in practically all of my classes, but I hadn't been talking about Wendy, I had been talking about the girl in the pink dress. So, I tried again.

"Not her you moron, I'm talking about the girl in pink." My whisper was harsh and all the guys stares clamped to me, my head instinctively went to the side in confusion, what was wrong with my friends tonight? How did I get stuck with these idiots?

"Eew! Dude that's just gross… I can't believe you were just making eyes at my sister!" Paul from my math class exclaimed. Again, imbeciles! I also knew Paul's sister, and didn't for a second find her attractive, and even if I had, she was off limits, and that was something friends just didn't do.

"What is wrong with you idiots? Can't you see the blonde girl in the pink dress with the brown eyes and the gorgeous face?" I was near shouting now, all of my frustration bubbling to the surface. That's when I felt it, my werewolf strength made me feel the actual touch very lightly if at all, but the teenage boy in me felt the jolt of electricity that came from her fingertips. All the guys were staring at me with a look that said, 'sorry man, but, she's right behind you…' though honestly, from the electricity I had felt and the intensity that came with it, I didn't need them to tell me, though I was glad they had confirmed my suspicions.

I heard a quiet giggle. It wasn't overly girly, but there wasn't a better way to describe her tinkling laughter other than as a giggle. It was quiet at first but eventually it grew until I could hear her practically squealing with delight from over my shoulder. I wasn't sure I'd ever heard a more angelic laughter in my life. She placed her hand on my shoulder to support herself, obviously having a riot over me embarrassing myself. The boys were still staring at me, I could feel their stares boring into my face and then finally the back of my head as I stared up at the beauty in front of me. She was much more gorgeous up close, I wanted to reach up from my seat, grab her, and run off to my car. I figured it wouldn't be too long of a drive to Mexico. Her other hand was placed over her heaving chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I was going to ask you to dance, because you didn't seem so eager to ask me, but now I don't know if I can stand long enough!" She hiccoughed and looked at me through teary eyes. Her laughter was contagious and I found myself chuckling with her. She looked as though she was going to faint or something; with all the breath she was trying to take in I thought she might get dizzy.

"Would you like to get some fresh air?" It was a question more so because I was worried about her rather than wanting to be alone with her, though I had to admit, it would be easier to get her into my car to run off with her if she went willingly outside. She took a deep breath and nodded, I stood raised my eyebrows at my table of friends and began walking towards the door. Her arm linked into my own and her tiny body leaned against mine as she tried to regain her breath. There were still glimmering tears in her eyes, and I was having trouble seeing just what had been exactly _that_ funny. Sure it had been enough for a good laugh, but this was becoming tedious.

"It really wasn't that funny…" I told her, trying to get her to stop laughing at me.

"Yes it was! You got caught with your hand in the cookie jar! How is that not funny?" I supposed she was right. Not only had she caught me staring at her, but she had caught me talking about her as well… Maybe it was stupid to think I even had a shot with such a girl. I pushed the gym doors open and held it for her as she let go of my arm and stepped outside. She was still beaming and now that she was out in the moonlight, her skin was a glow, it resembled the colour of milk, but I bet myself it tasted about a hundred times better.

"So, out of all of the girls here, you had to pick on the lowly new girl, huh?"

"I wasn't picking, I was… admiring." I defended, I don't know how she thought I was picking on her, she was there for the part of the conversation when I said she was gorgeous, wasn't she?

"You were staring for like, fifteen minutes, with your eyes bulging out of your head. It was like I was a science project or something, like I was under a microscope."

"I was trying to figure out where you had come from. Usually people around here aren't as beautiful- or as pale as you are. No offence."

"No offence taken, this time." She gave me a calculating glance and climbed up onto one of the stone ledges, which she then proceeded to pace across. It might have had something to do with me knowing Bella for too long, but instinctively I grabbed her hand to get her down, but she only looked at me quizzically and playfully dragged be back and forth across the rock with her, making a point of not letting go of my hand- which looked humungous in comparison to hers.

She was breathing regularly now, for which I was extremely thankful, I wouldn't have wanted her to have had a heart attack or anything silly like that. In addition to holding my hand and sending sparks all the way to my shoulder and then throughout the rest of my body she was grinning devilishly at me. I was beginning to wonder why she hadn't come into my life sooner, she was the ultimate epitome of perfection as far as I ever needed to be concerned. She was breathtaking, figuratively anyway. Where had she come from, why was she here? Was she staying? God I hoped so. Her wide grin then spread and her mouth opened, from it tumbled a small fit of giggles which I silenced with my hand.

"What on earth is so funny now?" Honestly, there must be something wrong with her brain…

"You, you're so serious. Don't you ever just want to kick back and have some fun?"

"I have fun all the time!"

"Doesn't seem like it. It seems like you just like to 'people-watch' you did it before when we were across the gym from one another, and now I'm here right in front of you, and still practically all you can do is stare… Am I that much of an atrocity?"

My head tilted to the side in confusion, how could she think so lowly of herself? She was stunning! It was unfair that girls had to battle such terrible self confidence issues. It was getting late now, I was positive I would have gone home by now if I hadn't have spotted her, but now, I wanted to stay the whole night. Maybe she was right, there was something freakish about some guy you don't know staring at you barely speaking to you, holding your hand outside of a school gym. So, I broke our silence again, asking her to come inside with me and dance. To that she had replied that she'd 'love too' and it was my 'best suggestion of the night'. I was hook line and sinker for this girl, it was almost unnerving how I had fallen for her so quickly, I barely knew a thing about her, and yet I was completely fascinated. I had again held the door for her as we walked inside and she had thanked me, saying my 'breed was scarce'. I was sure she had meant gentlemen, but she was right on another level… There weren't very many Quileute werewolves.

She re-adjusted her hand in mine, and raised her other to my shoulder. There was a slow song on, I couldn't name it, but she seemed to know it, humming along the entire time. I had placed my free hand on her lower back ages ago, and we had swayed to the music for a very long time before the song ended. When it did, I was relieved to find another slow song graciously floating out from the speakers. She raised her head from my shoulder and looked at my quizzically.

"You're not sick or anything are you?" She looked kind of nervous bringing it up. "You're really warm."

My eyes widened and immediately I said "Sorry, I didn't know you were uncomfortable."

She smirked and told me, "I'm not, I like the warmth, but I don't feel like getting sick. Summer's just around the corner, but as you can imagine, this dress isn't the warmest."

I felt better then, happy to be comforting her in any small way, though; I wondered how she would adjust to the temperature when she wasn't pressed up against me. The DJ announced the time, and with it told us the next song would be the last of the night and that we were all to clear out after that. I heard her giggling and the vibrations shook their way all the way up to my head, giving me a mildly dizzy feeling. I was completely comfortable, and really didn't want to let this dance end. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again, I didn't know if she was coming to this school or if she was going to Forks High and was here with a friend. I also didn't know if she had a boyfriend… Come to think of it, I didn't know her name either, that was actually odd, something I should have thought to ask long before. The question was on the tip of my tongue; I had been just about to voice it when her small voice sounded from my shoulder.

"I'm Amber."

I wondered briefly if she had known I was going to ask that question, but quickly dismissed it. The only people I knew who could read minds were my pack mates, and I'd be able to smell that she was a werewolf, therefore, I chalked it up to coincidence and answered back with my name. I could feel her smiling against my shoulder and smiled back, though she couldn't see my face. Suddenly as I realised our time was coming to an end, I felt full of unanswered questions.

"Are you coming to this school?"

"I am in the fall. I wanted to graduate in a real high school surrounded by friends. Right now I'm home schooled. I know, weird. But my mom's a really good teacher."

"Actually that's kind of cool. I'm glad you're transferring here, I'll be happy to show you around on your first day."

"I think I'd like that…" It was a small murmur, but again I could feel the vibrations of her voice, this time stinging my neck, along with her warm breath.

And then, the music was cut off and the light turned suddenly on. Amber lifted her head and blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light. She smiled at me, and we both looked around to see why the lights had flicked on. It turned out that Quil had been off with his date making out in the corner and had ruined the last few minutes of the dance for the rest of us, which seriously made me dislike him for a minute… It was upsetting, I had no idea if I'd even see Amber again before next fall.

"I was thinking." Amber whispered to me, though I had no need to strain myself to hear her, her voice was as plain as day, resounding in my ear drums.

"Do you do that often?"

She smacked my shoulder and then grasped her hand shocked, though finding a way to look curiously amused.

"Ripped much." She scoffed, and then smirked at me again. "Anyway, I was thinking it'd be much appreciated by my parents if you'd give me a lift home… My ride disappeared."

"No problem." I told her, forgetting completely about driving Embry here, though, if need be, he was fine on his own… I led her out to my Rabbit and she looked enthralled by it, why I wasn't sure. I hadn't taken Amber for a car buff. Then again, I hardly knew her, and shouldn't be judging anyone but myself. This was the first time I hadn't gone to open her door, and she didn't seem miffed by it at all, which I rather liked. I had no problem being gentlemanly once in a while, but it was too much effort all the time. Wow, that sounded rather pigheaded, and still, in my head it was justified.

The whole ride home she asked me random questions. Every time I tried to ask her a question, she'd cut me off and say something along the lines of 'not yet Jake, wait your turn.' And then ask me another question. Most of them were about my earlier years. What school was like, how I enjoyed the area, if there was anything interesting about, if the sun ever came out. I learned very few things from her questions, but one of them was that her parents had moved here to be near Amber's aunt who had cancer and that Amber had come to the dance with her cousin Maggie. Just before I had dropped her off she had scribbled her number down on a piece of paper.

"I'll give you my house number when it finally gets connected. Call me tomorrow okay? I'll be waiting to hear from you Jake." And with that she winked coyly, jumped out of my car, and jogged up her front steps, grabbing a key from underneath the welcome mat. My eyes stayed trained on her until she opened the door, waved to me, and slipped inside. There was nothing more I could do but pull away, go home and wait for tomorrow. I had always awaited the next day to make phone calls to Bella, but never had I wanted dawn to break so much in my entire existence.

**Author's Note: And that's the longest chapter to date! Holy Cow. I'm actually really excited to know what you guys think of this chapter. Let me know if you like 'the girl in the pink dress'. I was tempted to keep her name from you for a bit longer, but figured it'd be weird if they never told each other their names. I know it's a question I would ask someone I liked. Anyway, hate it or love it, review either way. I like constructive criticism. Once again, thanks. You're just about my favourite people!**

**x.Tiffany, a.k.a Bedwardella**


	4. Telephone

Disclaimer: None of the awesome-ness that is twilight belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

_.  
Disclaimer:_ None of the awesome-ness that is twilight belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Hopefully I can sort of do her characters justice.

_Author's Note: _Holy Cow guys! I am sooo sorry! I can't believe that it's Sunday already. I started this chapter on Monday, after I updated with chapter three, but then I started reading a fic, and once I got done that one, I wound up reading another one, and then it was time for homework, and then I had an English presentation on Friday, not to mention the crazy weekend I had. I was in Rochester NY all day Saturday and other than Friday at school during my Marketing Class, I haven't been on the computer until now. Holy, do I ever feel bad. Anyway, I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can to make up for it! And then try to get another two chapters out before I leave on Thursday for Dayton. As always, read on my Lovelies…

'**Adfigi Animis'- to be imprinted**

Chapter Four- 'Telephone'

_Posted: April 6, 2008_

It was a habit of mine to watch the clock as my body tried to force me into a state of comatose. I didn't want to sleep, because I was tired, and I wanted to call Amber about as badly as I wanted a sandwich, which was really badly… My werewolf metabolism was catching up with me, but still I watched the clock, because there was a rumour that it made it harder to sleep if you knew what time it was… I was starting to believe that was only for when you _wanted_ to fall asleep because it wasn't helping me too much. I had been watching the clock for three hours, and like I said, it wasn't keeping me awake at all, which was becoming tiresome, so tiresome that in fact at what would have probably been two in the morning; I succumbed to my body's desires, and let my dreams take me over. I dreamt of my day, reliving it, rehashing its every detail in an effort to make sure it had actually happened. My subconscious tried to remind me by letting me physically feel the anxiousness I had had to touch her, the shock I had felt when her gaze had met mine form across the gymnasium, and the strange emotions that flooded my system the entire time we danced. It had been bugging me ever since it first happened, the feeling of electricity passing between Amber and I. I think it got under my skin because I had no way of knowing whether or not she liked me too, and even if she did like me, I was nearly positive she didn't like me as much as I liked her.

It was then that my mind decided my memories were finished and it found itself rather funny, torturing me with visions of her in my arms, breathing deeply, other ones of my comforting her as she cried. There was probably one of every scenario playing out in my head. Some made me very happy, but others were demandingly torturous, and I wasn't sure what to do with them, they were certainly not gentlemen like. Some were naughty, like you would see still framed in a Playboy magazine, but there were others that were much more sensual and slow, things I had barely had enough imagination to think about, but also, more of the reason that I was convinced I was in love with her. I had never had such a romantic fantasy that involved a girl, me, and my garage.

I awoke in the morning very shortly after first light and jumped right into a freezing cold shower, which I desperately needed, regardless of whether or not I had taken a shower the night before… It was still pretty dark outside when I emerged from my bathroom in nothing but a towel, I looked for the millionth time to my clock-radio and saw that it was barely six. I was still tired, I had to admit, but there were things I had to do. First was of course, get dressed, but after that came my stomach's growl, meaning that sandwich I had wished for last night had not come, and now I'd probably need three. After walking down the staircase I opened Billy's bedroom door and made him a pot of coffee, which was sure to wake him by the time I had breakfast ready for consumption.

We chatted very little over breakfast, and I had been right, he hadn't taken long to eat. He told me of his fishing plans for the day and I wished him luck catching something, he told me to have a good day, and to keep out of trouble. It had lost effect on me now, it was practically his substitute for the word 'goodbye'. I turned on his old tube radio, it was stuck on some 'oldies' station, and I chose not to tinker with it, for fear of breaking it. It was my fathers only antique, unless you counted him in his self.

The day had brightened considerably since I had gotten out of the shower, but it still lacked the sunlight that I wished it had. No matter how long you lived in a place like Forks, all it took was turning on the television to know that there were places nicer than this. I decided to give Billy a break today and did the dishes for him, or tried too… The phone rang all of three times. The first time it was some telemarketer, selling toner, the next was someone looking for my dad, and the last was Quil. I had been about to yell into the phone 'He's not here, and I don't want any damn toner!' and then chuck it across the kitchen, but I heard Quil's voice soon enough to stop myself.

A sigh came from deep within my chest and I jammed the phone in between my ear and shoulder as I proceeded with the dishes, a more tedious than necessary task.

"What can I do for you this early in the morning, Quil?" The irritation was evident in my voice.

"What on God's green earth did I do to you?"

"Nothing man, don't worry about it…"

"Okay then… Anyway, I was just wondering why I had to drive our friend Embry home from the dance last night. You remember Embry, right? The one that you drove _to_ the dance and were supposed to take home _from_ the dance?" I swore I could hear the sneer dripping off of his words, but I knew it impossible.

"I got a little sidetracked, Amber asked me to drive her home."

"Who's _Amber?_ Oh! She wouldn't happen to be the girl that totally embarrassed you last night, would she?"

"I wouldn't say she embarrassed me, she just… caught me red-handed and off guard, there's a difference."

"Off guard is certainly a way to put it. You looked like she hit you last night when she tapped you on the shoulder." He was sceptically searching for information now. Out of all of my friends, Quil was definitely the one that seemed to like to gossip the most.

"I felt a spark…" I defended, though I knew it wouldn't get me far. I wondered if he could help me figure out what was going on.

"A spark? That has got to be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard." I could hear him laughing through the receiver for a moment before he calmed himself and realized I was serious. "Really? Well then, what was it like when you had your hand on her bare back…? I mean, if just a tap on your shoulder got you riled."

I made a face and nearly dropped the cordless into the soapy water. "You my friend are a pig, I didn't mean that kind of spark, not that I didn't get those too, I meant like… I just, I don't… God, I don't know what I mean, but I wish I did."

"If I was a pig you would have eaten me by now you hippo." Stupid Quil, leave it to him to make fun of me for eating the most now, in my time of desperate need for brotherly consoling.

"I'll think about it later once I phase. But I have to finish these dishes and call the girl in question."

"Alright man, later."

"Yeah, I'll call before I go out into the woods."

"Sure." I heard the phone click, and then the dial tone and saw no reason to keep my neck stretched uncomfortably any longer. I pulled my hands away from the fry pan I was scrubbing, dried my hands and put the phone back on its docking station. The dishes seemed to take much longer after that, seeing as I hadn't been interrupted at all for the last forty minutes.

It was strange how quickly my day was passing, but I was glad for it. I hadn't wanted to call too early in the morning and seem, I dunno, desperate I guess. But if I waited to long, she might not be home to pick up the phone so, at about eleven I decided it was about time I got up the gall and called the object of my desire. Well, that was putting 'object' loosely, she was more of a goddess or an angel than a baseball bat. The phone rang eight times and the answering machine had just picked up when I heard her angelic voice;

"Jacob?" She nearly screeched. "I'm here, don't hang up the phone!" I could hear her panting lightly and then heard her curse at someone in her house and say something like 'Jerk, you knew I was in the shower, and you couldn't pick up the God damned phone? It's not hard, you just pick it up and say hello!' then I heard her voice lower and she whispered; 'I told you last night I was waiting for him to call. What if he would have hung up? You're lucky I caught it…'

"Amber?" I spoke finally, hoping to make her leave whoever she was talking too alone.

"Jake, right, hi! Sorry about that, _my cousin was just being a humongous jerk!_" The last part she had yelled, in an effort to make her cousin hear what she was saying I was sure, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"I take it you and your cousin don't get along very well?"

"We do… When she's not being a doorknob."

"Right… I suppose that makes sense."

"Listen Jake, I really hate to say this, but… Can I call you back in like, ten minutes? I heard the phone ringing and barely had the time to grab a towel before I ran for the phone."

Oh great, because I really needed the image of her running around the house in nothing but a towel. That was really going to be of any help to me right now…

"Sure Amber, no rush."

"Thanks Jake, I'll be like, ten minutes." And I heard the receiver click, and after it followed the dial tone. This was going to be an excruciating ten minutes.

I had been correct in my assumption; those ten minutes had dragged on for what had seemed like forever. Billy had left long ago, and I was home alone, thankfully. The frustration I was feeling could have been felt in a 100 yard radius around me I was sure. It was longer than ten minutes later that she had called me back. I had a sneaking suspicion that she took some extra time to yell at her cousin again, though I couldn't be sure since I wasn't there. When the phone rang I jumped up from my seat on the couch and rushed to the dock for the cordless. I had been told to always wait to pick the phone up, but by the third ring I couldn't wait any longer to hear her voice.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing full well it would be Amber that was on the other end.

"Hey Jake, sorry that took so long. I couldn't find any clean socks."

"I hate when that happens." I empathized. Then again, my socks were probably dirtier than hers. I rarely wore shoes in the garage and my socks would never stay clean for long.

"Yeah… I hope you don't mind, I'm kind of doing laundry while we talk… I just, really wanted to hear your voice."

I wasn't sure if that would have sounded weird to anyone else, considering we had only met the day before, but to me it was reassuring, it made me believe that maybe there was a possibility she liked me at least a fraction of how much I liked her.

"No problem… If you would have caught me twenty minutes sooner, I would have been doing the dishes…" I chuckled nervously, she probably hadn't needed to know that, nor would she likely have cared.

"Yeah that's cool I-" and I could hear another set of breathing enter onto the phone line. I heard the other person sigh. And then they spoke, and my heart fell at his words.

"Am, can you get off the phone, please? I have to call Marcy."

"No actually, I can't." I wasn't sure she'd even said it. Other than her calling her cousin a jerk before, I had never heard Amber have any trace of anger present in her voice. I had to of course, consider the fact that I barely knew her.

"Please Amber? It's important! Jennifer told me she called earlier."

"Jennifer's lying. The only time the phones rang all day was when Jacob called earlier. And that's beside the point, call her on your cell."

I heard him sigh, whoever he was. Obviously he was upset with Amber's reluctance to give him the phone.

"We'll talk about this later." He told her sternly and I began to wonder if he was her father, though really he sounded not much older than me.

"Whatever, get off the phone! I'm trying to have a conversation! Is that so terrible? You know what? Don't answer. Just, _get off of the phone, now!_"

Sadly the rest of our conversation had gone much like that, her fuming and me listening politely. I was still none the wiser about that guy, or who Jennifer or Marcy was. I hadn't learned much about Amber either, just that she loved the guy who had yelled at her, and her cousin, but hated that they treated her like a child. It made me wonder why she didn't just kick them out of her house if she was so upset with them. But of course, out of respect I neglected to mention that.

I had also gone into the woods after the conversation had been over. My 'thoughts' to Quil had been extravagant and after he had listened to or seen all of the thoughts I had to show him, he resounded in laughter in his head.

'_Dude' _he had thought to me, '_you've got it bad.'_

'_Well thanks Quil, you've been a great help…' _I had taken a deep breath to steady myself before thinking to him again. '_As if I couldn't have guessed that much by myself.'_

Billy had since returned and we had eaten a large dinner of smoked fish, as we always seemed to do on Sunday's. He had caught quite a few fish and had let me know how jealous Charlie had been. That was when I had realised my mistake. My mind had been so focused on Amber that I'd forgotten about my best female friend, Bella. I wondered if she would be angry with me. We were supposed to take the bikes out today, but then I wondered why she hadn't called to ask me if we were going or not… I considered it almost the whole way through dinner and afterward, I had called her just to make sure.

She had said the phone was busy the three times she called, so she decided I was busy and figured it could wait until the next weekend. I assured her that we would and I could nearly hear her smile through the phone. She had excused herself due to homework though, and I had jogged out to the garage, there were still a few tune ups I had wanted to get done on the bikes before we took them up, and I was glad now to have the time.

I had been outside in the garage for several hours before Billy had yelled at me from the house, all he had yelled was my name, so I hadn't a clue what it could be. I hadn't been happy about it, but I'd quickly wiped my hands off and run to the house at werewolf speed. I had regretted it quickly because standing on the front porch was my Amber. Her dirty blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze, thankfully she had been facing away from me, but Billy scowled anyway, knowing I could have been caught. Amber turned to me when she saw him looking oddly over her shoulder and her radiant smile nearly blinded me.

"Hey," She'd said. "I was just asking your dad if I could steal you for a bit. Is that okay?"

I had blinked for what seemed like minutes, I was shocked to see her hear, and mentally kicking myself for not hearing or smelling her approach the house. Billy had to say my name four times before I even noticed he was talking to me. Amber was giving me this cute and curious look which was hard to tear my eyes away from. Billy had told me to go get changed out of my grubby clothes, which I had done, in record time, which Amber had mentioned, and I brushed off with a joke. Billy had told me to be back before it got too late, and I had barely acknowledged him. Amber was all I could think about, the only thing my eyes wanted to see. We had climbed into her car and she had began talking softly, telling me where we were going; a 'cool place just about twenty minutes from here' she had told me that her cousin hadn't been happy about her leaving when she asked, so she had snuck out her window just to piss her off more. I couldn't even tell her she shouldn't have. I was much to happy to see her, I was sure if I had been in werewolf form, my tail would have been wagging. I considered how pathetic that would be, but really couldn't stress it too much as she continued talking to me in a voice more precious to me than anything else the world had to offer.

"I felt bad for earlier." She told me, I hadn't responded, so she wasn't sure if I had understood. "On the phone, with all my blabbing." She had smiled at me and I had smiled back, it was a contagious smile.

I had assured her it wasn't a problem and she had told me that it was, and she should have given me a chance to talk, or at least a chance to tell her to 'shut it'. Her eyes were trained on the road most of the time, she only glanced at me every few seconds, and I was glad then that she was driving. It would be difficult to admire her if all I could see was the road.

"Anyway," she began with a new found exuberance. "I'm making it up to you. I know that guys hate listening to girls droning on and on, and frankly, I don't blame you. I hate listening to Jennifer sometimes too."

Our conversation had trailed on the whole time we were in the car. I couldn't get her to talk about herself though, which made me slightly frustrated. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her, I wanted to know why she was so reluctant to tell me anything about herself, I had told her pretty much everything there was to know about me. Or at least, the side of me she was aloud to know about. It was too soon to tell her what I was, no matter how much I liked her, I had to wait until I knew what she felt for me. I couldn't risk my pack's secret getting out. It wouldn't be fair to them, I couldn't risk it, I couldn't lose them, no matter how much they paled in comparison to how much I cared for Amber.

When we arrived at her 'cool place' I knew finally where we were. She had brought me to first beach. I wondered how I hadn't noticed where she was taking me, but it would have been difficult to notice, my eyes had been trained on her, and I had been twisted in my seat to face her, which she had enjoyed. Telling me I was the one person she knew who seemed to be engaged in whatever she was saying. I had been glad when I stepped out onto the beach, it was one of my favourite places in La Push, and I was glad to know that I would never have to force her to come here, this was a place we could share together. She had grabbed a sweater out of the back seat of her car, which until now I hadn't noticed. It was fairly new, a car which had come onto the market only three years ago. It wasn't a standard colour though, so I assumed she had special ordered the orange that her car was painted. When she saw me looking at it she smiled and said; "It's called tangerine. I love orange. It only seemed fitting to have it on my car."

**Author's Note: Alright, I know I said I'd make this chapter super long, but I don't have anymore time to write tonight, and I really wanted to get a chapter out tonight. I promise I'll get **_**at least **_**one more chapter out this week to make the rest of it up to you. Still though, this is the longest chapter so far. Anyway, try to have a good Monday tomorrow; I know they can be rough. Hopefully this will help you get through your day? Anyway, as always review and I'll get chapter five out to you a.s.a.p.**

**x.Tiffany aka Bedwardella**


	5. First Beach

Disclaimer: None of the awesome-ness that is twilight belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

I don't know why this keeps duplicating the first line of my post does anyone know how to stop it?

_Author's Note: _Okay, ladies and gents, 'let's roll' I don't really have much to comment on, other than thanks to all who have reviewed. I really enjoy reading them, and a special thanks to DebussyToThis who gave me some good advice**! **Thanks again everyone, and as always, read on my Lovelies…

'**Adfigi Animis'- to be imprinted**

Chapter Five- 'First Beach'

_Posted: April 7, 2008_

Orange. So that was the colour. The tidbit that began the banks of my knowledge of Amber. The colour orange, no matter how insignificant it seemed to her was really one of the only things I knew about her. There were several things I had assumed so far about her. I had assumed that she lived with her parents and that she had a rocky relationship with her cousin, who I assumed, was named Jennifer, which brought into my mind the question of who that guy on the phone had been… I had assumed it was her father, but I had also noted that he sounded like he was my age. There were too many thoughts of her in my head that were unsupported, I had to know more! I watched her as she pulled the sweater over her shoulders and zipped it up. She nodded her head towards the beach and I walked beside her until she sat down abruptly.

"You can sit you know, free beach and whatnot." Her eyes were watching the water. The sun had already set, but there was still a glimmer on the water from the moon which was rising from behind us. All I could do was smirk in satisfaction and sit down about a foot from her. We sat there for a long time, and as much as I wanted to observe her more, I knew it had to be bugging her by now, and the thing that mattered most to me was her, and her happiness and comfort. But what mattered to me second most was knowing what brought her that happiness and comfort. And I didn't.

"I think I was right about you when I said you didn't know how to have fun."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Now all I could do was stare, with my eyes bulging out of my head. Would she consider this 'people watching' too? I wasn't sure, and still, I could not tear my eyes away from her.

"I know how to have fun Amber. You just haven't given me a chance to show you yet…" I was trying to allude to my more adventurous nature but all I wanted to do now was find out more about her.

"You think you know how to have fun?" She asked, and at the incredulous look on my face, she took my answer to be a yes. "Well, I've yet to see you do anything entertaining…"

There was a scowl on my face now, I wanted to show her that I could have fun, but a lot of the things I did to have fun were kind of dangerous and I wanted no harm to come to her. I had a distinct need to protect her, there was nothing more I wanted for her than her happiness. And to be happy, you generally needed to be alive.

"And just what is your definition of fun?"

"Something stimulating that gets your blood pumping and your heart racing."

"And an example of that would be?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear her answer, I was already dreading what she would say and I was sure that the concern was plastered all over my face.

She looked to me, and then glanced back to the water. God I was hoping she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking. There was no way, it was only the beginning of April. The water would be freezing! There was no way I could allow it, she would get hypothermia!

"I'm going for a swim, you can come if you want…" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and stood. If I hadn't been a werewolf I was sure I wouldn't have caught her running toward the water, shedding her clothes.

"Amber, its freezing… I don't think this is such a good idea. You'll freeze to death!" I was shouting to her now. I hoped that sitting in place would make her stay, but when I realized she had no intention of turning back I stood and began taking off my shoes. Hers were already lying in the sand. Her sweater pants and long-sleeved shirt also mangled in heaps on the earth before the water.

"C'mon worry wart. If you're so concerned about me being cold why don't you come warm me up?" She was ankle high in the chilly water, and already I could tell I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself. She was standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear. Something I had pictured her in nearly a hundred times since we met just one day ago… It was a cute black ensemble, it wasn't too impressive I supposed, because it paled in comparison to her luscious body and her godly curves. She had a flat stomach, and a small chest, and still I couldn't help but quicken my pace until I was dashing into the water wearing nothing more than my boxers.

I was standing a few feet away from her, and she was looking into my worried eyes with her own. She was worried about me? I had a toasty temperature of one oh eight. I barely noticed the temperature difference, but Amber… I could tell already she was freezing cold. Her teeth were chattering slightly, her lips were turning blue… Her nipples were pushing through the fabric of her bra… Man was this ever unfair!

"This isn't a good idea, you're freezing already!"

"Then come warm me up." There was nothing coy about it, she was asking me to come and grab hold of her body. I wanted too, and it was severely difficult to deny her, especially when I could see how cold she was, so as I walked toward her I asked, "Amber, are you sure? We could always just get out of the water…" Though really I was barely asking anymore, it just seemed like something I should ask as I embraced my half-naked love.

As soon as my arms encircled her waist I could feel her shivering. I tightened my grip slightly, being careful not to hurt her. She clung to my frame, I was much taller than her, and it was evident now more than ever. Her arms wrapped as far around my neck as they would go and she pressed her head into my shoulder. I waded deeper into the water, knowing she would be warmer out of the slight breeze, and my body temperature was more than likely enough to keep her whole family warm. It was difficult to keep my thoughts off of how naked she was, but my main purpose for being in this water was keeping her from becoming deathly ill. I'd never see her again if her parents knew she was with me when this happened.

"Jennifer and Chad are going to be so pissed." She spoke quietly, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it.

"Who?" This was my chance to finally clear up with her who they were.

"My cousins. I live with them; they're going to be mad that I snuck out to be with you." She had let her arms go, and was turned around in my arms. Her back was pressed up against me, and I could feel her every curve in a magnificent way. I was beginning to wonder if she would notice my arousal.

"Why aren't you staying with your parents?" I was curious after all. It struck me as weird that a High School student would move to a new place without her parents.

"My parents stayed back in Ohio." I could sense discomfort in her tone but I pressed on further, there was something about the way her body had become rigid against mine. Something about how she spoke the words to me, something about everything in this situation, something that seemed wrong.

"Why would they be there? Are they finishing packing up your stuff?"

I heard a hollow laugh erupt from her lips, though I could not see her face, I had a feeling I shouldn't have asked.

"Not exactly. They won't be joining us in Washington."

Now I knew there was something going on. There was something severely wrong with the way she was acting right now.

"Why wouldn't they-" And she cut me off then with her words.

"Jake, please can we not talk about this right now?" She spun to face me as she said the words and the way her face was angled toward mine made her face just… so close. I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks, I could see the blue tinge to her lips, the flush of her face, and all I wanted was to warm her up. Her breath was caught in her throat her eyes shifting from my own to my lips. I was almost sure she wanted this, there was no other explanation was there?

I moved my hand from her back and brought it up to behind her neck, I could hear the water moving, and I was now hyper aware of how close she was to me. I couldn't stop myself, I should have asked first, I should have done something, but I couldn't help it. I crushed my lips onto hers, I began moving them slightly until I felt her sink into the kiss, it was then that our lips began to meet in time with the others. Our eyes had since closed, and I could feel her hands sliding up my arms to where they began to claw at my shoulders. I brought her face as close to mine with my hand as I felt was possible without hurting her. I broke my lips from her, and trailed my kissed across her jaw and down her neck. She shivered, this time in pleasure instead of from the cold and I was sure I heard her moan very quietly. She was taking in deep breaths, and I knew that soon her lungs would be sated and I could continue my assault on her lips, her perfect pink lips. I didn't have time to hear her breathing slow because she grabbed my head and dragged me lips up to meet hers. I had a feeling she had experience kissing because she didn't wait for me to trace my tongue across her lips, she pried my lips open with her own and the second her tongue touched mine I pulled away from her.

She looked quite upset, as if she had wished to go further, and there was no question that I did wish to further this kiss with her, and possibly let it fade into some of my fantasies, but this wasn't right. We were practically naked, we were outside, she would be freezing to death if I wasn't clutching to her and it just, wasn't right. As dumb as it sounded, the love I had for her, made me want to wait, I didn't want to rush it right away. The teenage boy inside me was screaming at me, telling me I was a gigantic idiot, telling me I should have let her keep going, that I should have taken her right there, but I knew this was for the best, this was the right thing to do.

Amber was slowly knocking her forehead against my shoulder, and I could tell similar things were running through her head. It was times like this I wished I was a mind reader. She finally finished her assault on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Her gaze was apologetic, though I could tell from the deepness of her look that she regretted nothing, only where we had been headed.

"I'm… I shouldn't… I'm glad you did, Jake." Her eyes were once again on my lips, and it was then that mine flicked to hers. Aside from the fact that they looked swollen, they were now almost purple. My hand reached out and as I brushed my thumb across her bottom lip her eyes closed and she gulped.

"I have to get you out of the water and into some clothes. C'mon, we'll go sit in your car." I had never really been the voice of reason, but I knew if she got sick she'd be in even more trouble for sneaking out of the house. I picked Amber up 'damsel in distress' style and carried her trembling form out of the water. She was shaking pretty badly by the time we made it to the shore, so instead of putting her down, I opted for bending over and grabbing her clothes for her. I found her car keys in her jeans pocket and after safely tucking her into the car and cranking the heater, I closed the door and walked back to retrieve my own clothes. I shook the sand out of them and by the time I got back to Amber's car, she opened the door to the backseat for me and I climbed in beside her.

She wrapped her sweater covered arms around my shoulders and pulled herself into my lap. She sighed contentedly and I couldn't help but think that even if it took me forever to find out more about her, as long as I got to spend time with her along the way, I didn't care. Though, I had an inkling suspicion that sleeping would be difficult tonight. She nuzzled her nose into my neck and I sighed, not being able to help the happiness I felt right now. Sitting here with her was so comfortable. I could have sat here forever, I could have laid her down and gone to sleep, but the battery in the car, or the gas tank would fail us at some time during the night so I thought better of it.

"When you stop shaking you should go sneak back home… You're cousins' will be worried about you. I would be."

"I knew you were going to say that…" She sighed again, but this time it seemed to be out of frustration. "Do I have to? I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'd like that too, but I have school tomorrow and really… What if they've already filed a police report or something?" I brought my hand to her hair and started twisting it within my fingers. It was smooth, silky and smelled of pomegranate. I had never been attracted to a blonde girl before. They always seemed to be such airheads. I know how stereotypical that sounds, but you don't know some of the blondes that I do… Amber was different though, I could tell. She seemed really smart.

"Will you drive at least?"

"Of course, but it can wait a few more minutes…" I told her, I leaned my back against the door and stretched my legs out on the backseat. Even though I had given her the room to stretch out, she continued to curl up against me. I had a feeling she liked the warmth that radiated from me.

"Jacob… I hope you won't be embarrassed, but I really want to ask you a question. Is that okay?"

"Sure Amber, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering… Don't take this the wrong way, because it's something I love about you…"

"It's okay Amber, whatever it is, just-"

"Why are you so hot?"

There were several things that had circulated through my mind when she had prompted me to ask me a question, this was not one of them, so I was kind of taken aback, and not sure how to answer her.

"Erm… What?"

"I don't... I mean, why are you so… warm? You're like a warm bath, or freshly dried clothes."

Well, now I knew what she was talking about, but still, I had no real excuse to tell her. I could imagine what would happen if I told her I was a werewolf, I could picture losing her, watching helplessly as she ran screaming. There really was no real answer in this scenario but the truth, and as much as I wanted to tell her, I couldn't bring myself to lose her just yet.

"I'll tell you sometime when I'm sure you'll understand."

She seemed slightly put off by that, she was probably expecting some dumb answer, and albeit my answer was a bit ill-conceived, but would she really want to know the truth? Could I give her up after just one kiss? Of course not, I reasoned. There was no way. I loved her, and I wasn't sure how I'd tell her that either.

"I think I'd understand now, but… there are things I'm not willing to share yet either. Promise me you'll tell me before school starts in the fall?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm able."

She gave me a funny look at that, but went back to nuzzling my neck with her nose. Her breath was tickling me and I bent my neck slightly away from her face to get away from the weird pin-picking feeling that was on my skin. She took this as a suggestion of something different and inclined her head so her lips were at my neck. Her caresses began slowly, but soon enough her lips were replaced by her teeth and I couldn't restrain myself, my hands were at her hips, pulling her closer to me, as far as I could. She tangled one of her hands in my hair and the other slowly trailed its way down my chest, when she reached my abs, she would retrace her path and bring her finger tips all the way back up.

I pried her teeth from my neck, and shifted our positions. She was now sitting the way I had been, and her back was pressed up against the car door. I had her hoodie unzipped and I was showing her just how much she'd been torturing me minutes before. "_Jake._" She had breathed, and it was all the encouragement I needed to free her from her shirt and the hoodie all at once. She had looked at me curiously and bit her lip, God; it was all I could take! She was going to drive me crazy! I leaned forward and trapped her mouth under mine. Her tiny body was again pressed up against me. My hands roamed over her back and sides and before I knew it my tongue was in her mouth dancing with hers. The heat in the car wasn't coming from only me anymore, I realized and I explored every part of her mouth I could. I loved the way she tasted, like peppermint. I broke the kiss and began my trail down her neck. My lips made their way past her collar bone and I had just found my lips on the very top of her breast when her phone rang from the cup holder in the front seat.

I heard her grunt, and then heard a thud, which I imagined was her head slamming against the window of the car. I raised my head and lessened my weight on her so she could grab her phone. It was probably at its third or fourth ring by the time she had it answered. I couldn't hear the conversation; the volume on the phone was quieter than I was used to. Amber had said a few words during the whole conversation and when it was over, she threw the phone onto the dashboard, kissed me square on the lips and told me she had to get home.

After she got fully dressed, she fixed her hair in the mirror by throwing it into a pony tail and she smirked at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. When we reached my house I kissed her and thanked her for the trip to the beach. She had told me she'd call me after school the next day, and all I could do was smile at her. I really didn't want her to leave. I'd swear she knew because she said she'd see me as soon as she was off 'house arrest'. When she drove away I watched her leave, desperately wanting to chase her car. I wondered if that was my hormones or the dog in me, but didn't have long to focus on it before Billy was yelling at me to get into the house.

**Author's Note: Hey all, I know I told a few of you that there would be more information about Amber in this chapter, but I just couldn't think of a scenario other than 20 Questions where you could learn a bulk of info all at once. I'm still working on it, I promise, and besides, you've learned a bit about Amber in this chapter. Three guesses about her parents. Winner gets to pick the title for the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to hit that little button at the bottom left of the screen, thanks a bunch readers.**

**x.Tiffany aka Bedwardella**


End file.
